


Tradice

by Hadonoska



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, FrostIron - Freeform, Good Loki (Marvel), Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding, Morning After, Mutual Pining, bet, hopeless in love, possibly unrequired love, retrospekce, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: ... když mírně pootočil hlavu, všiml si černé čupřiny, která koukala z pod peřin. Tohle je povědomé, pomyslel si Tony a pokusil se vybavit si události předchozího večera.





	Tradice

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle celé se psalo za písniček od Lord Huron, hlavně In the wind :)

Tony se zavrtěl v posteli a proklel světlo, které pronikalo skrze bílé záclony. Věděl, že jeho dny, kdy mohl bez následků propít celou noc a následujícího dne jít na přednášku, jsou nenávratně pryč. Přesto myslel, že zná své hranice – zrovna on, se všemi svými zkušenostmi, by je měl znát nejlépe a velice zblízka. 

Jenže to se mu velice rychle vyvrátilo, když si uvědomil, že vedle něj leží nahé hřející tělo. Čísi paži měl přehozenou přes hruď a až když mírně pootočil hlavu, všiml si černé čupřiny, která koukala z pod peřin. 

Tohle je povědomé, pomyslel si a pokusil se vybavit si události předchozího večera. 

Nebylo by to poprvé, co se Tony po oslavě probudil s cizincem v posteli, aniž by si pamatoval, jak se tam dostali; jenže to se od Afghánistánu nedělo. Strach, který se ho držel od doby, co mu Obediah vyjmul reaktor z hrudníku, mu nedovolil pustit k sobě někoho, komu nevěřil. A co se jeho intimních vztahů v posledních letech týká, jediným takovým člověkem byla Pepper, a po jejich přátelském a neodvratném rozchodu si musel vystačit pouze se svou rukou a velice živou představivostí. 

Z paměti pomalu začal dolovat osoby přítomné na oslavě, které měly černé vlasy. 

Znal jich dost ale byl jen jediný člověk – bůh – o kterém si dovolil doufat, že se skutečně nachází v jeho posteli. 

Pokusil se převalit na bok, tak, aby nevzbudil svého spícího milence (o tom nebylo pochyb, rozhodně ne podle jeho bolavých svalů a příjemné bolesti a zvláštní uvolněnosti, která doprovázela jeho spodní partie), a rukou, která nesloužila jako jeho (rozhodně to byl  _ on _ ) polštář, se pomalu natáhl a odhrnul pramen vlasů, který mu zakrýval výhled na obličej. 

Zbytek tváře byl sice schovaný pod peřinou ale Tonymu stačil jen výhled na jeho čelo, obočí a zavřená víčka, která se ve spánku neklidně třepotala, jako by se mu zdál živý sen. 

Tony se pousmál a tou samou rukou ho něžně pohladil po čele, které pro jednou nekazily zamračené vrásky. 

Takže jeho vánoční přání se vyplnilo. 

Tony měl rád oslavy. Měl rád velikonoční oslavy. Oslavy narozenin. Halloweenské oslavy. I přesto, že v posledních několika letech je neprožíval tolik… aktivně ( _ nezodpovědně _ , řekla by Pepper), užíval si je. Večírky stále nepostrádaly na divokosti, jen teď se místo striptérkami a dobrou whiskey bavil pohledem na své opilé přátele – a dobrou whiskey. 

K jeho radosti se ukázalo, že nehledě na to, jak se Avengers tváří drsně, alkohol na ně má úplně stejný vliv jako na každého jiného. Tedy kromě Kapitána, ale Tony tušil, že si Steve opilého Clinta užívá stejně jako on. 

Vánoční oslava před několika dny – vlastně to už byl víc než týden, ale při svátcích dobré vůle všechno tak příšerně rychle utíká – byla jedna z nejlepších, které kdy Tony zažil. 

Vysvětlování principu dárků a fenoménu Santa Klause už odbyli před lety, a tak se mohl Thor i Loki vesele účastnit vánočních tradic. Tedy ve šprýmařově případě to spíš bylo nedobrovolné veselí, doprovázené mračením a vrháním vražedných pohledů – Tonymu ale bylo jasné, že je tam s nimi rád, a to bylo hlavní.

Bylo to něco přes rok zpátky, co Thor přitáhl do věže Lokiho, zrovna při jejich filmovém večeru. Bůžkova přítomnosti ihned spustila alarm a Tony koutkem oka viděl, jak Nataša sahá po zbrani, kterou měla schovanou někde mezi polštáři, Clint míří k větrací šachtě, kde měl schovaný jeden ze svých záložních luků a Bruce si rezignovaně sundává brýle a vstává z pohovky. Steve se postavil vedle Tonyho, kterému stačilo jen pár pohybů, aby k sobě přivolal své brnění. To vše se ale ukázalo jako zbytečná snaha, protože Loki sotva stál na nohou, a když s Thorem vešel dovnitř věže, na světlo, spatřili hrdinové, jak moc je bůžek dobytý. 

Thor vše rychle vysvětlil, i když přesně neřekl, co nešťastného padoucha potkalo. Viděli ale blonďákův upřímný výraz – a taky nebesky jasné modré oči, ne zasklené s posedlým zábleskem – a tak jen s pár protesty (spíš jen tak na oko) zůstal Loki ve věži.  _ Na čas neurčitý. _

Nikdo nečekal, jak dobře Loki zapadne mezi skupinu nesourodých hrdinů, ale nakonec se tak stalo.

Možná tomu pomohlo, že se už znovu nepokusil podmanit si Zemi. 

Trvalo to dlouho, ale získal si jejich důvěru – a Tony si rád myslel, že i on začal důvěřovat jim. Nejednou se pak i stalo, že se k nim připojil, když bojovali s nejnovějším megalomanským zločincem, který si kdoví proč myslel, že je dobrý nápad začít konflikt s nejmocnějšími hrdiny světa. 

Lokiho iluze, mocná magie, se ukázaly být mocným spojencem v bitvě – stejně jako bůh samotný, který na rozdíl od svého (adoptovaného!) bratra nevládl hrubou silou, ale přesto byl s noži obratnější než Nataša, a jeho maskování bylo něco nevídaného. 

Bylo to na silvestrovské oslavě v Avengers Tower, kdy se Loki připojil k Tonymu a se škodolibým úšklebkem sledoval, jak ze sebe všichni hrdinové postupně dělají naprosté hlupáky. Byl to Tonyho nápad a Lokiho provedení, a vynálezce musel s uznáním přiznat, že to byl jeden z jeho nejlepších nápadů. Netušil, jak se Loki, který byl podle všeho z Ásgardu vyhnán, dostal k ásgardské medovině – a upřímně mu to bylo jedno. 

Normálně střízlivý Steve začínal mít podezření, všiml si Tony ale nedělal si z toho těžkou hlavu. Kapitán už držel v ruce třetí skleničku cinknutého punče. Mhouřil oči a prohledával zrakem místnost až narazil na culící se dvojici nezbedníků. Na okamžik to vypadalo, že se k nim vydá a přede všemi je obviní z nezodpovědného chování, načež jim zatrhne veškerou zábavu, ale místo toho se mu zvedly koutky úst v poloúsměvu a k Tonyho pobavení na něj mrkl, než se znovu napil a opět se začal věnovat jednomu z jejich hostů. 

Tony se na Lokiho zazubil. „Tak tomu říkám vánoční zázrak.“

„Už nejsou Vánoce,“ konstatoval suše s nadzvednutým obočím šprýmař, ale Tony ho odmávl.

„Dokud sou v obchoďácích vánoční ozdoby a čokoládoví sobi, tak jsou Vánoce,“ stál si za svým pevně a dělal, že si nevšiml Lokiho zakoulení očima. Bůžek už měl dostatek času zvyknout si na Tonyho tvrdohlavost a občasné idiotské závěry.

K překvapení jich obou si Tony stačil zvyknout na Lokiho proměnlivou náturu. Vlastně by to nazval i přátelstvím, a to ho vždycky donutilo se pousmát. V posledních měsících nebylo neobvyklé spatřit Lokiho po vynálezcově boku, jak ho rozesmívá příběhy o jeho a Thorových dobrodružstvích, která nejčastěji končila vyhubováním od Friggy.   

Bylo zvláštní, jak dobře mezi ně Loki zapadl, ale nikdo si nestěžoval. (Překvapivě ani ne po sérii aprílských šprýmů – jediným, kdo podle Nataši měl přijít k úhoně, byl ten, kdo Lokimu řekl, co je apríl. S Lokiho nevinným kukučem, který jim předvedl, když byl konečně přichycen při činu, nemohli než přiznat, že to bylo prostě Lokiho nátura a nemohl si pomoci.)

Tonymu se hlavou honily nejrůznější věci, když hleděl na Lokiho rozesmátý profil, a sledoval, jak si Ásgarďan přikládá ke rtům skleničku s punčem, který pocházel z dobře ukryté zásoby, o které se dalo jako jediné dalo říct, že to je  _ jen _ punč. Kdo ví, kdy si uvědomil, že to je Loki, kdo v posledních měsících nejčastěji okupuje jeho myšlenky, ale až do vánoční oslavy nad tím mockrát nepřemýšlel. Od té doby na to naopak myslel stále. 

Věděl, nebo alespoň tušil, že ho Loki přitahuje. Koho by taky nepřitahoval, se svýma smaragdovýma očima, kouzelným úsměvem a nepřekonatelným smyslem pro humor, pomyslel si Tony odevzdaně. Proto si snažil namluvit, že  _ to _ nic neznamenalo, dělali to všichni; byl to zvyk.

Přesto ten polibek pod jmelím o Štědrém večeru nemohl vyhnat z hlavy. 

Stálo ho to tenkrát všechny síly, nepopadnout Lokiho za zelenkavou košili a neodtáhnout ho do nejbližšího rohu. Jenže sotva stačil položil dlaně na Lokiho ramena a než stihl prohloubit jejich polibek, Loki se od něj odtáhl, roztáhl rty v širokém úsměvu a střelil pohledem nad jejich hlavu. Tony jeho pohled následoval, a když padl zrakem na větvičku jmelí, o které ještě před chvílí netušil, bodlo ho v hrudi, a tentokrát si byl jistý, že to nemá nic společného se střepinami, které mu zdobily vnitřek hrudního koše. 

Hlasitě se tenkrát zasmál. „ _ Tak jsi konečně pochopil ducha Vánoc,“ _ řekl a rychle upil ze skleničky, aby zamaskoval, jak náročné je pro něj chovat se ledabyle. Už se znovu neodvážil pohlédnout do Lokiho očí a raději zamířil k baru. Po cestě si sliboval, že bude v jeho zájmu na ten malý incident zapomenout. 

Nestalo se, a Tony se ještě té noci probudil se zběsile bijícím srdcem a přízrakem polibku na rtech.  

Stál tam vedle Lokiho a snažil se dělat, že mu nebije srdce jako o závod. Loki se o tom nezmínil, pravděpodobně doufal, že když si odbyde alespoň jeden midgardský zvyk, Thor do něj přestane rýt; a Tony s tím, už jen kvůli svému křehkému mentálnímu zdraví, nechtěl začínat.

Mohl být vděčný za to, že se k němu Ásgarďan choval stále stejně, jako by se žádný polibek – spíš cudné přitisknutí rtů, přiznal si Tony – neodehrál. S trochou štěstí si Loki myslel, že Tony pochopil jeho žertík a byl jím nanejvýš pobaven. 

Přesto si při pohledu na Lokiho rty přál, aby to šprýmařský bůh myslel vážně, aby ho popadl do náruče, možná by ho i zaklonil, jako se to dělává se v těm příšerně romantických filmech, a vášnivě políbil a slíbil mu nehynoucí lásku.

Až pohyb Lokiho rtů a jeho upřený pohled ho vytrhly ze zamyšlení.

„Tony?“ opakoval bůh jeho jméno a s mírně nakloněnou hlavou sledoval svého přítele.

Vynálezce se omluvně usmál. „Promiň, asi jsem toho moc vypil.“

Pochybně pohlédl na skleničku v Tonyho ruce. „To je tvoje první.“ 

Ani si to neuvědomil, normálně měl touhle dobou vypito víc, většinou už načatou třetí, čtvrtou sklenku. Pokrčil lehce rozpačitě rameny. „Asi špatný ročník,“ vysvětlil svou nechuť krátce a doufal, že Loki změní téma.

„Hm,“ konstatoval Loki a na okamžik se odmlčel.

Tonyho modlitby zůstaly nevyslyšeny. 

Lokimu se rošťácky zablesklo v očích. „Měl bys vyzkoušet medovinu,“ řekl vyzývavým tónem.

Vynálezci zacukaly koutky úst; tohle byl Loki, kterého miloval. „Nemyslím, že to se mnou něco udělá. Moje játra vypadaj jako by z první ruky zažily první světovou.“ 

Jako vždy Loki věděl, kam Tony míří, a když řekl „O co se vsadíme?“, věděl vynálezce, že může na chvíli zapomenout na svou beznadějnou lásku, a že má o zábavu na večer postaráno.

A druhého rána věděl, že to je jeden z mála posledních věcí, které si pamatuje.

Nevěděl, jestli se má smát a radovat, nebo si začít nadávat. 

Loki v jeho náručí bylo všechno, co si přál, ale pokud to byl jen výsledek opilé noci, Tony se nechtěl vrátit k pouhému přátelství. 

Ne, když mezi jedny z jeho vzpomínek patřil pocit Lokiho rtů na jeho, pocit, jaké to je, když ho bůh hladově líbá a sténá jeho jméno, když Tony zabořil obličej mezi jeho stehna. Snil o tom mnohokrát ale představy se ani zdaleka nedokázaly přiblížit skutečnosti.

Hleděl lehce vyděšeně na Lokiho spící tvář, která byla klidná jako nikdy. Na Lokiho, který se chvíli potom, co se Tony převalil na bok, pohnul a přesunul hlavu z Tonyho bicepsu na jeho hrudník, jako by to byla ta nejpřirozenější věc na světě.

Děsilo ho, že ani netuší, jak se s Lokim vypořádat, až se probudí. Není to tak, jako kdyby měl  _ tolik _ zkušeností se vztahy. Vlastně, pokud by měl být upřímný sám k sobě, kromě Pepper a Susanne ze školky nikdy žádný dlouhodobý vztah neměl. Nebo jakýkoliv vztah, který by vydržel déle než měsíc, a zároveň by obsahoval city a touhu po společnosti toho druhého. Ne, jako to bylo s Pepper. Nebo s Lokim. 

Pepper ho znala, velice dobře, když s ním šla poprvé na rande. Věděla, co od něj může čekat, a co ne. Bylo to s ní snadné, vzpomínal se zalíbením na zrzku. 

Jenže Loki přišel až  _ potom _ , co už to byl jen Tony a jeho ruka, a vynálezce netušil, kolik toho bůh ví o jeho minulosti.

Nejraději by vrátil celý den zpět, aby se tomuhle mohl vyhnout.

Představa, že bude jen z dálky vzdychat nad Lokim se najednou zdála mnohem přitažlivější, ve chvíli, kdy plný nejistoty držel boha v náručí a netušil, nakolik v ní bude chtít Loki setrvat.

Kdyby se tohle stalo o několik let dřív, tušil, že by pravděpodobně zbaběle utekl a nechal vyřešení následků na Pepper, která byla na(ne)štěstí na takové situace zvyklá. Jenže to už teď nemohl udělat a to z několika důvodů. Tím předním byl fakt, že Loki nebyl jako jeho známosti na jednu noc, které opilé dostal z postele a pak je s kocovinou nechal odejít, bez rozloučení.

Loki byl cenný. Loki ho dokázal rozesmát, byl mu partnerem v nepleše. Nezlobil se na něj, když se na celé dny zavřel do dílny, jen tam občas přišel na pár chvil dělat společnost a většinou s sebou přinesl i jídlo, které pro něj někdo z týmu (většinou Steve, ta starostlivá kvočna) přichystal.

Tony tohle nechtěl ztratit.

Zavřel oči a na okamžik si představil, že to není poprvé, co se takhle spolu tulí. Bylo snadné, s Lokiho hřejícím tělem po boku, si představit, že ho bůh miluje a že až znovu otevře oči, bude na něj hledět s něžným úsměvem a pak ho láskyplně políbí. Možná by si pak mohl stěžovat na ranní dech a vyhodit Tonyho z postele, zatím co by se vynálezce smál a odtáhl boha s sebou do koupelny.

Loki nefiguroval jen v jeho představách, když se chtěl uspokojit. Ne. Loki ho provázel čím dál častěji, všude, i když to nebyl skutečný Loki. Jeho představa. Jaké by to bylo, kdyby spolu vařili snídani. Kdyby ho Tony vzal na večeři a pyšně se s ním mohl předvádět na akcích, kam je Fury nutil chodit. Kdyby spolu mohli ležet na pohovce a koukat na film. Nudné věci, které dělaly páry a Tony je nikdy skutečně nedokázal ocenit.

Bezděky se přitiskl blíž k bohovi vedle sebe. Loki krásně hřál, na to, že měl být podle všeho ledový obr. 

Bude zvláštní vracet se večer zpátky do chladné postele, pomyslel si zklamaně.

S pocitem, že by si to měl užít, dokud může, upadl do neklidného polospánku. 

Zdálo se to jako krásný sen, když znovu po několika hodinách pootevřel oči. Myslel by si, že si to jen představil, ale dlaň na jeho hrudi a rty na jeho ramenou ho vyvedly z omylu. 

Byl zmatený, když plně rozevřel oči a spatřil Lokiho čelo jak se stále znovu a znovu sklání k Tonyho paži a klade polibky na opálenou pleť. Další polibek byl věnován rameni a když si bůh všiml, že jeho dech už nebyl tak pravidelný, zvedl tvář a pousmál se na něj.

Jeho oči zářily jako dva nejkrásnější smaragdy a když se znovu skláněl, ucítil konečně Tony jeho rty na svých. Byl to cudný polibek, ale přesto dokázal rozbušit jeho srdce nic jiného. 

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ho Loki a spokojenost z něj jen čišela.

Tony ale přesto všechno nedokázal pochopit a přijmout. Dokázal si představit, že asi působí jako idiot, s překvapeně rozevřenými ústy a rozšířenýma očima.  _ Loki ho políbil? _

„Tony?“ Jeho hlas byl o poznání nejistěji a vynálezce mimoděk zaznamenal, že odtáhl dlaň z jeho hrudi.

„Ty… jsi tady,“ dostal ze sebe váhavě, neschopen vyjádřit co cítí. 

Jenže se zdálo, že to bylo špatně pochopené. Mohl doslova vidět, jak se Loki odtáhl i citově a jeho stažené rty to zdůrazňovaly. A možná si ani Tony nepředstavoval ten záblesk ublížení v jeho očích, které najednou vypadaly chladněji než kdykoliv předtím. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl odměřeně a začal se zvedat z postele. Tonymu byla najednou hrozná zima – nějak si stihl zvyknout na teplo, které se z boha po jeho boku linulo, a po celou noc ho ve spánku těšilo. „Byla to chyba. Očividně…“ Tony slyšel jeho polknutí – Loki stál stále otočený zády a zapomněl na fakt, že je nahý jako v den, kdy se narodil. Jeho ramena byla svěšená a hlava sklopená. Odkašlal si a zhluboka se nadechl. „Asi jsem si to… Vyložil jsem si to špatně. Omlouvám se.“ _To nebylo správně_ _!  _ křičelo něco na Tonyho _. Loki se nikdy neomlouval. _

Tony tušil, že by v tu chvíli mohl provést největší chybu svého života, jestli okamžitě něco neřekne. Očividně došlo k nedorozumění, i když bylo jen domnělé, a pomyšlení, že by mohl kvůli tomu ztratit Lokiho…. Kvůli hlouposti. 

S hrůzou v očích sledoval, jak Loki dělá jeden krok za druhým směrem ze dveří – a pryč od Tonyho. 

„Počkej!“ zvolal a ignoroval tupou bolest v hlavě, která mu oznamovala, že toho rozhodně minulou noc vypil víc, než myslel. „Loki, počkej, prosím,“ žádal svého přítele a co nejrychleji to šlo se vymotával z peřin. 

Ulevilo se mu, když spatřil Lokiho ztuhlé tělo stát mezi dveřmi – a stále zády k němu. 

„Dej mi jen chvíli,“ poprosil ho naléhavě a doufal, že si to tentokrát on nevyložil špatně. Jenže před očima měl stále Lokiho rozesmátý a  _ tolik šťastný _ pohled, když se k němu skláněl pro polibek. A tentokrát to nebyla jen jeho představivost. 

Loki nic neříkal, jen tam stál, ani se nepohnul.

Tonymu při pohledu na Lokiho bělostná záda zatrnulo. Litoval, že si nepamatoval víc z jejich společné noci, ale s trochou štěstí… „Nevím, jak začít,“ řekl upřímně, když si i po chvíli uvědomil, že Loki určitě nepromluví a on sám neví, jak se vyjádřit, jak Lokimu říct to všechno, co cítil, když se ho mág dotknul, nebo se na něj pousmál. 

Jeho záda byla stále napnutá jako struna a dlaně zabalené v pěst.

„Neodcházej, prosím.“ Polkl.  _ Bravo, Tony, _ pomyslel si sebekriticky.  _ Takhle si určitě uvědomí, že ho miluješ _ . Ani si neuvědomil, že mu pohled začaly zastírat slzy. Stačilo tak málo, a vše zkazí.

„Nevím, co přesně se stalo minulou noc,“ pokračoval váhavě dál a nemohl si nevšimnout, jak s sebou Loki trhl. „Té medoviny jsem asi vypil moc. Poslední, co si pamatuju je, že se o něco sázíme. Pak to je celý… v mlze.“

„To je v pořádku, Tony,“ řekl Loki měkce do ticha, zatímco se Tony dál snažil marně najít slova, kterými by ho přiměl zůstat. Nejlépe na dobro. „Je to pochopitelné. Jednoduše to můžeme brát jako…“ Viděl, jak se mu zvedla ramena při dalším hlubokém nádechu. „Zapomeneme na to a budeme v našem přátelství pokračovat jako dřív.“

Tony mu ani tentokrát nemusel vidět do tváře, aby věděl, že lže. Sám by se nedokázal vrátit jen k toužebným pohledům. „Ne,“ řekl Tony. „Sakra,“ zaklel tiše a prohrábl si vlasy. Tohle mu nikdy nešlo. Proč to muselo být tak těžké? „Můžeš se na mě prosím podívat?“ požádal ho, když si uvědomil, že jestli má něco říct, potřebuje mu přitom hledět do obličeje. 

Chvíli trvalo, než ho Loki poslechl. Bylo vidět, že se cítí nesvůj – další vlastnost, kterou normálně u Lokiho neviděl, a Tony se nenáviděl za to, že tohle s Lokim dělal. Zrak měl upřený ven z okna a rty pevně sevřené. 

V tu chvíli ani překvapivě Tonyho neupoutal pohled na míle nahé kůže, kterou mu Loki beze studu předvedl. Očima hledal cokoliv v Lokiho tváři, co by mu řeklo, že se mýlí, ale vše, co viděl, byla nicneříkající maska. „Skoro nic si nepamatuju, a to mě mrzí.“ Věděl, že někdy v průběhu noci políbil Lokiho na krku a Loki se smál, protože ho jeho vousy lechtaly. 

Donutil se podívat se Lokimu do očí, i když jeho pohled byl stále odvrácený. „Rád bych se vedle tebe probouzel častěji. Vždycky,“ opravil se rychle. „Loki,“ oslovil mága měkce a doufal, že ho druhý muž pochopí i beze slov. 

Loki na něj konečně pohlédl, i když v jeho očích byla stále známka pochybností – přesto se tam zableskla naděje. 

„Myslím…“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Že tě miluju?“ Nevesele se zasmál. „Takže teď… Nevím, co se v takových situacích říká,“ zamumlal, spíš sám pro sebe a chtěl zabořit obličej do dlaní. „Hodně pro mě znamenáš, ani sám nevím jak moc.“ Promnul si kořen nosu a snažil se přijít na cokoliv, co by mohl říct, aniž by to vyznělo bláznivě. I on věděl, že vyznávat nehynoucí lásku po první noci je šílené.  _ Jenže on ho miloval dávno předtím, že ano? _

Unikla mu chvíle, kdy se k němu Loki a pár kroků přiblížil, neutekla mu ale změna jeho výrazu. Loki měl lehce nakrčené obočí a vypadal, že nad něčím usilovně přemýšlí. Tony ho chtěl pohladit po čele a urovnat mu všechny vrásky. 

„Proč jsi tedy utekl?“ 

„Kdy?“ Tentokrát byl Tony zmatený.

Lokimu přeskočil ohryzek, když polknul. „Při Vánoční oslavě. Políbil jsem tě. Myslel jsem… Nevěděl jsem, jak ti to říct, tak jsem ti to chtěl ukázat. Prý je to vaše tradice, políbit ty, které milujete, pod větvičkou jmelí.“ 

Až tehdy Tonymu začalo docházet, jak daleko jejich vzájemná nechápavost sahá. „Bože,“ vydechl a měl sto chutí sestrojit stroj času, jen aby se mohl vrátit ke svému dřívějšímu já a vrazit mu políček. Pohlédl na Lokiho, který už nepůsobil jako někdo se zaječími úmysly. „Myslel jsem, že to je jen žert, Loki. Nikdy by mě ani nenapadlo... Do prdele,“ zaklel. „Kdybych to tušil Loki, tak bych tě už nikdy nepustil.“

Pak mu něco docvaklo a Tony se s doširoka rozevřenýma očima zahleděl na Lokiho. „… které milujeme?“ hlesl.

„Které milujeme,“ zopakoval tiše Loki a konečně – Tony spatřil na jeho rtech malý úsměv. 

 


End file.
